


Maylor

by Catz95



Series: What's Shipping? [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Fanfiction, Gen, Metafiction, Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-04-22 17:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catz95/pseuds/Catz95
Summary: “So Maylor must be…?”Adam swallowed. “Um, well, educated guess says it’s you and Roger.”
Relationships: Adam Lambert & Brian May & Roger Taylor, Brian May/Roger Taylor
Series: What's Shipping? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599646
Comments: 32
Kudos: 145





	Maylor

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure most of us have seen that image floating around Instagram of the girl who brought a lit up sign that said "Maylor is Real' on it... :P

Brian May sighed as he closed the dressing room door behind himself. The gig had been a particularly hard today; It was their fourth in a row with no breaks between. He wanted to have a talk whoever packed their schedule so tight. 

Adam sat with his back to Brian, a cloth in his hand, wiping the sweat and eye makeup from his face. The arena had been particularly uncomfortable for Adam. The heat had been too high and he wore way more layers than both Roger and Brian. Most of the layers had been discarded at that point, leaving Adam in a tank and jeans.

Adam glanced at Brian and nodded in acknowledgment and Brian reached to the top button of his shirt to peel it off his body. 

“Has Rog been back here yet?” 

“Yeah,” Adam replied. “He wanted a shower and I don’t blame him. His shirt was stuck to his back. Rufus went with him.”

“I’ll probably be heading back to my room too, if I’m honest. A shower sounds like a heavenly idea,” Brian tossed his shirt into the pile of laundry for the crew to take care of for them later

“The crowd seemed pretty fired up tonight, eh?” Adam grinned into the dressing room mirror.

“At least one of us was,” Brian frowned as he sorted through the extra shirts they had hung on a rack. He considered a t-shirt with stars on it and decided it was good enough. “Though, did you see that sign someone had that was lit up?”

Adam ran his fingers through his damp hair and reached for a towel to try to sponge it off some for the inevitable paparazzi that would be waiting for him as he got into his car. “The blue one?”

“That’s the one, what did it say?”

Adam paused his hair ruffling. “’Maylor is Real’ I think-”

“What do you think that is?”

“Never heard of it,” Adam shrugged and resumed rubbing at his head.

“Scoot over,” Brian waited for Adam to move and he sat down on the bench with him. He grabbed his glasses that sat on the dressing table and placed them on. He then picked up his phone and turned it on.

Adam glanced over. “What’re you doing?”

“Googling it of course!”

Adam shook his head, rummaging through the makeup tray to find some eye liner to draw back onto his eyes. 

They were silent for a time, Brian squinting at his phone. 

“Adam, what is shipping?” 

Adam’s hand stopped, his eyeliner pencil hovering in the air. His face blanched.

“I don’t think you want to know.”

Brian tutted. “I’ll just google that too then-”

Adam threw the pencil to the dresser and swiped Brian’s phone out of his hands. “No! Don’t-”

“You’re being ridiculous,” Brian grabbed his phone back.

Adam anxiously watched Brian as he typed into his phone, and after a few more moments of silence, Brian simply uttered, “Oh.”

“I mean it’s harmless really, just fans having a bit of fun-”

“So Maylor must be…?”

Adam swallowed. “Um, well, educated guess says it’s you and Roger.”

“Myself and Roger?”

“It would seem so...”

Brian let out a little hmph and Adam watched, anxious, as Brian ran his thumb over his phone screen. When he eventually stopped, Brian cocked his head to one side.

Adam’s eyes scanned Brian’s face but he couldn’t read it. “What?”

Brian cleared his throat and said: 

“’_Roger ran his thumb over Brian’s jaw, which had an overgrowth of beard hair._

_I’m sorry I’ve been neglecting you, Roger said softly._

_Brian didn’t reply but instead turned to capture Roger’s fingertips with his lips while Roger’s other hand reached for-_’”

Adam snorted then he laughed himself to tears. “Are you serious?”

“There’s pages and pages of this!” Brian scrolled again on his phone. “Oh dear the summary of this one-” Brian snickered and closed his eyes for a second to control himself. “_’Adam walks in on Brian and Roger getting it on in a hotel room and-’_”

“Hey give me that!” Adam snatched the phone again and read what Brian had up. A blush blossomed across his face. “Seriously???”

Adam’s reaction made Brian lose it. He laughed so hard that he clutched at his middle, gasping for air, his white curls falling into his face. Adam opened the link and scanned the screen, his eyes moving back and forth so fast it was a wonder they didn’t blur.

Adam handed back the phone to Brian, flabbergast. “Just for the record I would **NOT** join in, thanks.”

This made Brian lose it once more to the point he had to place the phone on the dresser. Once he calmed down enough to speak again he had to wipe tears from his eyes. “Oh, now I have to tell Roger this!”

Adam watched a few minutes later as Brian put on a light jacket and left the room. A few minutes later he would have sworn on his grave that he heard a familiar falsetto scream, even though the hotel was a mile away.


End file.
